The Beating
by C Dilke
Summary: Lilo gets kidnapped and attacked, her body and bones severely broken. Stitch, Kolobos, and the ohana must now investigate the beating, and someone else has a difficult choice to face. Contains strong bloody violence. Chapter 2 is up! Read & review please
1. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch (well, I've got the trilogy on DVD but you know what I mean), but I do own Kolobos English.

Chapter 1 – Taken

5.07pm, on a weekday. Just like any other night. It had been a long and hardworking day at hula class for Lilo, Stitch and Kolobos (Experiment 001), their adopted father and assistant teacher. After class had finished at 5.00pm sharp, it was about a 7 minute drive back home, where none of them could wait to relax. The only other ones home were Jumba and Pleakley, both of which were upstairs; Pleakley was polishing furniture and Jumba was reading popular Earth novel, "The Da Vinci Code". Nani had left Kolobos an answer machine message saying that she had to work later that night and she would not return until any time between 8.30 and 9.00pm. This left Kolobos to prepare dinner, but the first thing he did was head back out to return a DVD to Blockbuster. He normally hired out one or two films each week, and also went out to the cinema on quite a regular basis. He had rented the film "X-Men 2", to prepare and excite him for "X-Men: The Last Stand". Kolobos had left Lilo and Stitch at home with Jumba and Pleakley, positively saying he'd only be a few minutes. But a few minutes, even just the one minute, can mean anything.

Stitch was desperate for a gloriously hot coffee (it had become an addiction, much like smoking), and while he was downstairs in the kitchen making it, Lilo had changed from her hula costume into her sleeveless orange dress with red leaves (the one she wore in Lilo and Stitch 2). Suddenly there was an immediate power cut. Lilo stood wondering what happened, before she felt a hand reach from her window and grab hold of her shoulder. Soon the power immediately re-appeared, and she felt a second hand grasp a firm grip on her other shoulder, before she found herself whisked out of her window.

"Hey! What…?" a confused and scared Lilo began. But before she could continue or identify her striker, she was injected in the arm by some kind of formula that immediately knocked her out cold. With that, her mysterious striker sped away, carrying Lilo away with them. Stitch returned to the bedroom hyped up on caffeine, although it immediately came to his attention that Lilo was no longer around. At first, Stitch came off confused, but it didn't take him long to spot the window left wide open. There it became clear to him that Lilo had been kidnapped.

Stitch immediately alerted Jumba and Pleakley, who passed the message onto Kolobos. No one hesitated to spread the island in a desperate search for their missing and littlest ohana member. Whilst driving out, Kolobos wondered if he had done the right thing about how to break the news to Nani. He knew she had to be informed, but didn't want her to spend the right of the night worried sick. Kolobos took a risk in hoping that the search party would sweep quickly and dynamically enough in finding and recovering Lilo safely that same night, but in case that couldn't happen, Kolobos knew he had to leave Nani a note for when she got home. The search party split up into three directions. Kolobos and Jumba and Pleakley drove different ways, each with two police cars behind them, while Stitch scrambled the island to find and inform all the "cousins" he could find to assist him in the search.

When Lilo woke up, she found that she had been taken to the darkest cave her kidnapper could possibly find. Although it was pitch black, she could sense the presence of not one, but two kidnappers surrounding her but still had no way of knowing their faces and their identities. Increasingly scared, she couldn't see a thing, but could feel ropes. The two kidnappers were tying Lilo up, one for her body and the other for her legs. Lilo wanted to speak, but at the same time she wanted to sob, and she wanted to squirm herself free from the ropes binding her body. She could sense her kidnappers nearing completion. She could feel one of them tying the final knot of the ropes around her legs, and the other tying the final knot of the ropes around her arms and her body.

Lilo was now completely tied up. She could feel her arms burning where the ropes were tightly rubbing her skin, but even the force of the ropes tied around her dress made her feel like her skin was burning. The hand of one of her kidnappers was over her shoulder once again. Their finger was stroking her gently and repeatedly in a tiny little circle shape, sending Lilo shivering.

"Experience…" the kidnapper's voice whispered in Lilo's ear. The voice sounded very feminine but so sinister it wasn't easy to make out.

"Who are you?" Lilo finally asked, still immensely fearful and almost tearful. "What do you want with me?"

"Experience…" the same voice hissed. The kidnapper then ran their finger down Lilo's right arm, and over the ropes around it until they wrapped their entire hand around Lilo's fingers, closing in on them. "I want… an experience!" they whispered evilly again, before tightly and fiercely squeezing Lilo's fingers, snapping them all in an instant. Lilo let out a loud and startled scream of pain. Tears and sweat started streaming down her face as the kidnapper still clinged onto Lilo's broken fingers, and forced her onto her knees. Just as Lilo was starting to inhale more quietly, her other fingers were suddenly grabbed and instantly crunched in the same way. This caused her to scream again and actually sob a little. The second person walked in front of Lilo, observing through the darkness the look of anguish and pain on her face as she tried to force herself away. Lilo knew she couldn't free herself from the ropes, now she was trying desperately to free herself from her kidnapper's brutal grip, but came to no avail.

Lilo never heard her second kidnapper speak, but the first passed words to their accomplice, uttering to them… "I think, we have ourselves… our experience." Following these now final words, the accomplice powerfully fired his fist at Lilo's stomach, then again directly at her chest. Both times Lilo felt as though she had just had huge, heavy bricks rammed directly into her body. She now found it difficult to keep breathing easily. Pressing their foot down on her chest, Lilo was nudged on her back to the ground. From there, the two were all over her, and the most serious and heaviest pummelling they could both deliver had well and truly commenced.

The original kidnapper had their sadistic mind focused on Lilo's legs. Their attack consisted of ferociously scratching them, shredding the foot of Lilo's dress here and making her legs bleed and bleed more with each strike. Furthermore each punch that went with it kept breaking her legs up more and more. Once both of Lilo's legs and feet were completely broken and bleeding, the attacker went on to try and penetrate her kneecaps. This came much more challenging, but all three knew that once the kneecaps were splintered, Lilo wouldn't be able to walk for months. The accomplice stood on Lilo's right arm, and repeatedly struck their fists at Lilo's left arm, but more at her chest and ribs. Every forceful punch hit Lilo like a spiked mace splintering her body even more with every beat. She couldn't stop crying in severe wretched pain, rapidly inhaling heavily and keeping her eyes tightly closed through all the torture she was undergoing.

Back with the search party, the ohana had scoured Kauai for around half an hour, which for a small island with no large cities at desperate yet acceptable speeds would cover most of it. Kolobos had pulled his car to a standstill, deep in thought. He had just heard from Stitch, who had gathered all the experiments he could find to help, but so far, they had had no luck. The same unfortunate news came to him from Jumba and Pleakley just moments later. Reaching for his phone and dialling a number, Kolobos felt morally bad not informing Nani right away, and so preceded to call her workplace and tell her. Nani answered quickly, obviously not suspecting that something was about to change her day.

"Aloha?"

"Nani, it's Kolobos. Something's happened."

"Is everything all right? You sound so tense."

"Nani, it's Lilo! She's missing! She's been kidnapped!" Kolobos blurted out. His eyes started welling up, his emotions becoming harder to control. Nani was now stunned too, suddenly becoming speechless. "Wha……what?" she eventually stammered quietly.

"About 45 minutes ago, someone sneaked into her room and swiped her," Kolobos continued, getting a little tearful. "I wasn't going to say anything; I didn't want you to worry. I thought we'd find her before you got home but we've had no luck. Jumba and Pleakley haven't found her, I've got Stitch and his cousins looking everywhere; they haven't seen her yet, we've got police looking for her… look, Nani, I'm sorry, I should've told you right from the start."

"It's OK, Kolobos," Nani replied, also tearfully. "It's OK, just, thank you for telling me now. I'm not mad. I just want my sister to be found safe and sound as _soon_ as _possible_!" Hearing Nani crying over the phone broke Kolobos's heart.

"I've got a thought…" Kolobos said after a pause. "Maybe Lilo's not on the island on flat land. Maybe the kidnappers took her somewhere underground. Jumba's got some equipment I can use so Nani, don't hang by the office anymore. You've obviously _that_ afraid, so just _head home_. I am on my way, I will meet you at the house. OK?"

"OK, Kolobos," Nani said, still with a lump in her throat. "I love you, Dad." Upon hearing these words, Kolobos paused in a moved state, with a lump in his throat. He was part human, part experiment, and he was the adopted father of Nani and Lilo, but he had never been called "Dad" by either of his daughters before.

"I love you too, sweetie," he said back to Nani, before hanging up and restarting his car up.

"Keep this area watched until I get back," he said to a police officer before turning his car around and driving back south.

Back with the kidnappers, Lilo had been getting savagely beaten for the last 15 minutes. Half of her body was badly broken and blood was streaming all down her legs, arms, front and head. One of the attackers was pinning her down with their knees, and rapidly punching her face into a bloody pulp. The other was kicking her eyes and head. She now had a blinding headache and two numb, black eyes. Finally, her attackers stepped away from her for a moment, leaving her to try and regain some breath. But at what felt like super-speed, the two re-proceeded to hitting her entire body one more time over, before tightening up all her ropes. The two then recognisably scurried off, leaving Lilo in her weakened state. Slowly and steadily, she opened her eyes up and could only faintly see the rocky, dirty area she was trapped in. Still heavily inhaling and gasping for all the breath she could get, she couldn't see any gaps between rocks where light could slightly shine through. After a couple of minutes breathing, Lilo took a risk.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP!" she yelled at the top of her voice, hoping someone outside would hear her. "HELP!" she cried again, still nothing. "HELP!" As loud as Lilo could call for help, she couldn't even hear her voice echo inside the cave. "Someone…" she said softly. "Please…… help…"

Now giving up, Lilo began to cry. She could think of nothing else more to do. She had no idea where she was, but following a beating of such brute force and power, Lilo's legs were broken, her arms felt like they had literally been snapped in half, although all her fingers definitely had been snapped in half, her chest and ribs all badly damaged too, her entire body intensely bleeding, her eyes blackened from repeated kicks, her face a horrific pulp. But it wasn't the pain that caused her to sob so much. One thing topped the entire torture filled experience for Lilo: she was still all tied up, body _and_ legs.

So Lilo laid there, crying and crying, wondering if anyone actually would ever find her.


	2. Time Against The Ohana

Chapter 2 – Time Against The Ohana 

Nani had been at home for around 10 minutes, but that time had been spent endlessly refilling and drinking glasses of water, to constantly keep herself hydrated and focused. She had also gone through a good number of tissues, always wiping tearstains from her eyes and face, and had remained anxiously staring out her kitchen window for Kolobos to arrive home.

Pulling his car up behind Nani's, Kolobos rushed into the house and immediately hugged Nani. She held onto her adopted father with such a force that neither would want to break apart for about a minute or so, and continued to quietly sob on his shoulder.

"Thank goodness you're home!" Nani said tearfully.

"It's all right, Nani," Kolobos assured her. "It's all right. I can see that you're scared. _I'm_ scared. Jumba and Pleakley are scared. Even Stitch is scared for her. But I know a way to track her." Breaking apart, Nani followed Kolobos up to Jumba and Pleakley's room, where they switched on Jumba's computer and Kolobos immediately ran a search. He had almost a gift for rapid typing abilities, and within a matter of seconds, the computer screen had a digitally created design of the entire island of Kauai, being processed and scanned.

"Knowing the processor speed installed on the hard drive, this should only take about half a minute," Kolobos said.

"Scanning complete," the computer voice answered. "No results were found." Surprised at this, Kolobos immediately phoned Jumba again. Now with Stitch, Sparky, Yaarp, and Finder in hand, Jumba and Pleakley pulled the car to a stop to answer.

"Hello, this is Jumba Jookiba."

"Jumba, it's Kolobos. Any luck?"

"Not as such with any of us. We have Experiments 221, 613 and 458 in hand with us now. And you?"

"No, nothing. I've even used one of your computer programs to track Lilo's last whereabouts but it's not returning any results. I've got a feeling that she's not missing on any flat part of this island. I think the abductors may have taken her underground somewhere."

Jumba sighed deeply. "Kidnappers admire irritable cleverness, always find ways to reroute evil genius programming."

"They always do," Kolobos replied. "No matter what kind of harsh punishments they have to endure, no matter what anybody tells them, or _you_, about what goes on in a correctional facility, prisoners never do their time thinking about what they've done. The only thing they're thinking about, is what to do next."

"Is so very truthful, I sincerely concur!" Jumba said.

"I thought you would!" said Kolobos. Both he and Jumba were smiling, a little livelier but still all the more concerned. "Anyway, where are you guys?"

"Still at beach where 458 works."

Grabbing their car keys, Nani and Kolobos both walked out the house together, Kolobos still talking to Jumba on his phone.

"OK, Jumba, Nani and I are on our way now, you guys just stay where you are. We will regroup with you when we… WHOA!"

There, upon unlocking his car using the small device, Kolobos's car suddenly and furiously exploded, with Nani's immediately following! Both stunned and aghast, Kolobos stumbled back on the stairway, grabbing Nani firmly in his arms as they both experienced their vehicles go up in massive flames. Kolobos instantly shielded his and Nani's faces as parts set aflame continued to fly off in countless different directions, narrowly missing them but blasting holes in the house and stairway.

"HELLO?" Jumba shouted from Kolobos's phone. "KOLOBOS, ARE YOU HEARING ME? KOLOBOS, WHAT WAS THAT?" Still trying to recuperate themselves from their sudden adrenaline rush, Kolobos slowly brought his phone back up to his ear, with Nani not letting go of him.

"Jumba…" he started whispering, still trying to catch his breath. "Jumba, we're gonna need a lift... an-and-and-a-a-a a fire brigade." Kolobos then hung up his phone, and Jumba pursued to driving back to the house. Kolobos now couldn't draw his eyes away from the explosion. He stood eyeing the destruction with a horrific look on his face and thought in his mind. Before he was scared for Lilo's safety. Now he was absolutely terrified for himself and his entire family.

"This wasn't an accident, Nani," he finally said. "Someone tried to kill us."

"Do you think…" Nani started shuddering, her eyes welling up again. "… this has something to do with Lilo?"

"I think it has to," said Kolobos, also welling up again. "God knows what might've happened to her." Moving slightly away from their burning vehicles, Nani and Kolobos sat down and waited for an anxious and nerve-racking 8 minutes before both the fire brigade and Jumba showed up simultaneously. But each minute that went by felt like feeling a horrific nightmare wide awake, as neither of them could get Lilo out of their heads. They both feared the worst, but were unaware of what the definition of "worst" actually meant in this case.

"What happened here?" Jumba asked, observing the flames. Nani stepped into the back of Jumba's car after Kolobos, who was holding his spear.

"It was an assassination attempt," Kolobos replied.

"Finder, help us find Lilo," Nani said. Upon this request, Finder jumped out and started running back out at a gentle pace, with Jumba driving right behind. Fear was still open around the entire family though. They all knew that with Finder in hand, they would eventually find Lilo. But would they find her tonight, and more importantly, would they find her alive?

It was a relatively short 10-minute ride until Finder came to a stop. They came to an area surrounded with huge and heavy rocks, all molded together to make a clear path. As Jumba stepped out with a tracking device in hand, Stitch, Kolobos and Nani all jumped out and knelt down beside Finder, who was trying to signal something.

"What is it, Finder?" Kolobos asked. "Is she in here?" Finder positively nodded his head, and then stepped back as Kolobos and Nani crawled forward slightly. As soon as Jumba tracked Lilo was practically next to the right of Kolobos and Nani, Stitch moved a few more inches to the right, and proceeded to attacking the rocks, trying to break them apart and make a hole.

"LILO!" Kolobos shouted into the rocks. "LILO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"LILO!" Nani shouted. "LILO!"

"It's no good, she won't hear us," said Kolobos, sighing. He then noticed Stitch was straining himself to scratch and punch through the rocks, but even with his strength, he wasn't prevailing. Kolobos had to step in and help.

"Pleakley! Spear and flashlight!" Pleakley took no hesitation in his request, tossing the items to him one at a time. Kolobos first grabbed the flashlight by the cord and shoved it into his pocket, before reaching his arm right out to catch his spear, in the stylish style he always would do. He would grasp hold of the end of his spear and twirl it a couple of times. It was his personal way of giving his mind extra feeling of control and focus. Spear in hand, Kolobos stepped over to the same spot Stitch was, leaving Stitch to step back as Kolobos started striking his spear into the ground with all his force, straining himself as he slowly started to penetrate through. After a good number of around 25 quick, strong strikes, Kolobos had managed to break a small hole through the rocks, and could feel them crumpling. Filled with aggression and determination, he threw his spear behind him, leaving Jumba to pick it up. Then, glaring at his target, he let out an angry scream as he charged at the rocks and thumpingly elbowed his way through, sending his scream with him on his fall.

"KOLOBOS!" Nani shouted, rushing over to the hole herself, with the others shortly following. Deep underground, Kolobos landed with a powerful thud, which immediately sent him screaming in pain, clinging onto his right arm that he indeed landed on.

"Kolobos, are you all right?" Nani asked from above.

"I think I broke my arm!" he replied, still inhaling heavily from the critical pain. He immediately used his left arm to pull the flashlight out of his left pocket and switch it on. Shining it forward, he could see a blue pair of flip-flops a few feet away, and could just about see an orange piece of clothing he would recognise anywhere.

"I see Lilo!" Kolobos shouted, which echoed above. Abandoning the flashlight but leaving it switched on, Kolobos used his good arm to crawl across to her, and gently nudge her a little.

"Lilo?" he whispered. "Lilo, it's Kolobos. Can you hear me?" Lilo then woke up with a little confused mumble, and took easy breaths. "Can you open your eyes?" Lilo's black eyes flickered repeatedly for a few seconds, before she was able to open them up. She could now see the light, and she could now see Kolobos at her side.

"Kolobos," she said quietly and gently. "This isn't a dream?"

"No, Lilo, it's really me. I'm here now. And you're very lucky to be alive."

"I never thought you'd find me," Lilo said. Both of them shared a smile of relief.

"She's alive!" Kolobos called upward. "But she's hurt badly. Jumba, send a crane down."

"Jumba's here?" Lilo asked.

"We're all here, Lilo," said Kolobos. "And we're gonna get you out of here." Lilo just keep breathing gently, determined to hold on, while Kolobos fully noticed the horrible state her beaten body was in.

"Oh, Lilo, I can't believe they did this to you," Kolobos said. "I'm sorry I can't untie you, I only have one good arm. But Jumba is sending a crane down now, Pleakley, Nani and Stitch are all up there, even some of the experiments are up there, everyone's there, we're gonna get you out right now."

"The crane!" Lilo said, and she and Kolobos saw it lowering down.

"All right, let's go," said Kolobos, gently grabbing one of Lilo's ropes. Back on his feet, he managed to hold Lilo by the ropes binding her and also hold on to his damaged arm as he walked over to the crane. In a difficult maneuver, Kolobos placed Lilo back down, and used his good arm to hoist himself aboard the crane, and cross his legs around the chain securely. Then by carefully leaning his bad arm around the chain, he used his good one to reach one and pick Lilo back up. Kolobos laid Lilo down on his lap, lowered his broken arm down beside her, and kept a firm grip on the chain.

"OK, Jumba!" Kolobos called upwards. "Send us back up." Upon hearing this, Jumba immediately proceeded. The lift up felt sluggish but as it turned out, the two quickly returned to higher ground, where all four stood anxiously around the hole on their return.

"LILO!" Nani and Stitch cried together, the first to show immediate signs on relief. They approached her and Kolobos with caution, knowing they were both in pain.

"Untie her and get her some water!" said Kolobos. Nani carefully took a still bound Lilo into her own arms, as Kolobos leaped off the crane himself. On landing, he immediately clenched hold of his arm, moaning in pain again. Pleakley was standing right at his side, as Jumba was still pulling the crane back in.

"My goodness, how badly does it hurt?" Pleakley concernedly asked.

"Don't worry about me right now," Kolobos replied. "Just get Lilo some water!" Pleakley followed orders, grabbing a fresh bottle of water he'd been carrying with him the way over. Laying Lilo on her back, Stitch used his claws to pierce the ropes, and then toss them away. Once she was fully untied, Lilo took a collapsing breath of exhaustion, spacing her shattered arms and legs out.

"Oh, you poor thing," Nani said, stroking her sister's battered and bruised face, welling up again at the sight.

"Who?" Nani asked, talking to Stitch now. "Who could've done this?"

"Stitch… Nani…" Lilo spoke quietly with a croaky voice. "Don't ever leave me… please…"

"Oh, naga!" Stitch firmly said. "Not leaving your side… _ever_."

"Me neither, sweetie," said Nani. "Your ohana is here for you now. We're gonna get you to a hospital right now."

"Here, take this," Pleakley said, coming over with a bottle of water. Using both hands, he carefully lent Lilo forward slightly, and then held the back of her head with his right hand. Using his left, he grabbed hold of the bottle, and as Lilo opened her mouth, he slowly poured some water inside her. She took the gulp of water and then breathed out with a cool, refreshed feeling.

"More?"

"Please!" Lilo rapidly answered. Pleakley repeated the procedure as before, getting Lilo more and more refreshed.

"Just take as much as you need, OK," said Pleakley.

"Thanks," replied Lilo.

"Now come on, let's get you to the hospital," Pleakley said, as he gently picked her up, and put her in Nani's arms. Pleakley jumped in the front seat with Jumba driving again, with Nani, Stitch, and Kolobos all climbing into the back. Yaarp grabbed Kolobos's spear and stored it with him, Finder and Sparky in the boot of the car. On the journey back, all three experiments leaned over the back seats, looking down on Lilo with all their hands tightly shut together, and worried expressions on their faces, all hoping she would be fine. Lilo rested on Nani's lap, but never shut her eyes. She feared that if she did, she would fall asleep and may possibly die of her injuries in her sleep.

"Kolobos," Nani started. "Can you be sure if she'll make it?"

"A lot of damage has been done to her body," said Kolobos. "She's very weak, but _so_ strong-willed. She'll make it until we get to the hospital. From there, she'll be in good hands."


End file.
